


Now Kiss

by marvel_ling



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino won't stop fighting and Choji has had enough.





	

Team 10 were waiting for their sensei to arrive, but not happily or quietly. Ino and Shikamaru had been yelling at each other since they had met up that morning. 

"Shut your mouth. For once. You're so damn annoying!" Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh,  _I'm_ annoying? I'm sorry that I have actually have stuff to say. You're so boring and you never want to do anything." she retorts. 

"What? Is that supposed to hurt me? I like being alone so I can be away from you." he replied. 

Choji was sitting in the background listening to them bitch at each other. They had been like this all morning and Choji had since given up trying to separate them. 

"Well that's just fine cause I like being away from you too." Ino yelled. 

"You're so fucking loud." he said leaning forward to her face. 

"Maybe I'm not loud enough cause I can still hear your stupid voice!" 

Choji walked up to his friends and stared at them continuing to yell at each other. Looking at them, it was obvious that they didn't want to be fighting. Choji wondered why they were. 

He silently raised his hands and sent chakra through them, allowing them to expand. He placed his hand behind Ino's head and pushed her against Shikamaru. He forced Shika's head down to kiss Ino. Ino raised her hands to grip Shika's flak jacket. 

Both of them tried to pull away shocked, but Choji held them in place. 

"I'm sick of hearing you guys yell at each other. You're friends and teammates. Now I'm going to let you go and you're going to promise to stop fighting." Choji said. 

He lowered his hands, but to his surprise Ino didn't let Shikamaru go. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly put his arms around her. 

Choji watched them continue to kiss. He started to feel a bit awkward. Shikamaru pushed Ino back into a tree and hitched her legs up around him. Ino unzipped his flak jacket and kissed him harder. 

"Guys...guys...I don't think this is better." Choji called behind them. 

Shika unbuttoned Ino's top and let it fall open. 

"We're in public, guys stop." Choji said uncomfortably. He wondered how far they would go. 

Ino pulled his shirt up over his head. 

"Someone could walk by and see you guys." Choji called. It did not help. The pair continued to make out unabashed.

Thankfully Asuma-sensei arrived before they could go further. 

"What the hell are they doing?" Asuma asked, staring at his students making out aggressively. 

"They've been fighting and so I made them kiss and it got out of hand." Choji eyed Shikamaru's shirt on the ground as well as Ino's. 

"Obviously. Hey, guys! Knock it off and put your clothes back on!" Asuma yelled. 

Hearing their sensei yell at them made the two stop. Shikamaru looked behind him at Asuma and Choji standing a few feet away from them. 

Both of them blushed, realizing they were shirtless. Shikamaru set Ino down and she covered her chest with her arms. Shika handed her shirt over then grabbed his own. 

They put their clothes back on very much embarrassed. 

"What the hell were you guys doing?" Asuma asked, hands on his hips. "Never mind. Let's just go." he closed his eyes, realizing that was a dumb question. He turned around and started walking. Choji gave them a look then started to follow their sensei.

Ino looked at Shikamaru and took his hand. 

"I'm sorry." he murmured. 

"I'm sorry too." she replied. 

As they began to walk, Shikamaru smirked. 

"What is it?" the blonde eyed him. 

"How far would you have gone right then?" he asked. 

Ino turned pink, stopped walking, and cleared her throat. "I don't know, I guess you'll have to find out later tonight." she leaned forward and kissed him. 

She broke away and walked ahead to catch up with Asuma and Choji. Shika watched her go, staring at the swing of her hips. He knew she was teasing him. Shika looked down with a smirk then sauntered after his girlfriend. 


End file.
